Banderas de colores, semidioses y esqueletos
by FarAmongTheStars
Summary: "Los oídos le pitaban y casi no podía mantener el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de volver al suelo, pero alguien se colocó debajo de su brazo y le ayudo a caminar. -Nico- dijo Percy- tenemos, que coger la bandera, apoyate en mí..." Este fic participa en el reto "El gran campamento mestizo" del foro el Campamento Mestizo


A cada paso que daba, pisaba una rama. Era algo sistemático y quieras que no se oía bastante. Supuso que su madre Némesis (diosa del equilibrio) le tendría algo preparado... Estaba tan ensimismado en estos pensamientos que no vio la enorme raíz que se hallaba en mitad del camino y cayó cuan largo era:

-¿Pero qué...?-empezó, pero no pudo acabar la frase, porque cuando giró la cabeza para ver con que se había tropezado, se vio cara a cara con un rostro sin apenas piel, con dos grandes y oscuras cuencas en el lugar de los ojos y con un aura oscura que le rodeaba... La espectral figura bajó una espada hasta el cuello del chico y antes de que este pudiera pedir auxilio, la oscuridad se tragó el mundo.

A ambos lados de la colina había madrigueras de conejos, y un enorme manto verde de árboles. En la cima se encontraba una bandera rojo sangre que ondeaba al viento... Nico miró a ambos lados. La estrategia de Annabeth le había parecido mal desde el principio. Consistía en, básicamente, una Deux Machine, es decir dejar su bandera sin apenas protección e ir a por la bandera del equipo contrario en el menor tiempo posible. Esta estrategia había dejado a todos un tanto atónitos porque Annabeth solía tener en cuenta todas las variables y ella _sabía_ que dejar la bandera sin protección era jugarse el todo por el todo. Además siempre optaba por un pequeño ataque de no más de tres personas para conseguir la bandera del contrario y una buena defensa. Pero estaba claro que esta vez la hija de Atenea, tenía unos planes muy distintos... Lo único que protegía su bandera era la llamada The-Demigods-killer-trap (bautizada así por Percy) y pese a lo que su nombre parezca, consistía básicamente en un agujero que Nico creó en el suelo unos pasos antes del puño de Zeus y enredaderas que un hijo de Démeter hizo crecer para camuflarlo... Después de tal rudimentaria trampa se encontraba la bandera azul oscuro...y la gloria.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y todos los demás campistas escondidos avanzaron entre la maleza, y cuando estos habían alcanzado una distancia considerable, Nico empezó a convocar a los esqueletos. Emergieron del suelo con armaduras de hierro estigio y espadas de sierra, preparados para el combate. El que parecía el líder de todos ellos giro la cabeza y miró con las cuencas vacías de sus ojos al hijo de Hades que le había llamado para luchar. Nico no dijo nada, simplemente pensó: "Avanzad". Y los esqueletos empezaron a moverse, dejando tras de sí un halo de muerte y oscuridad. Aun conociendo la estrategia de Annabeth, Nico ordenó a un pequeño grupo de sus esqueletos que volvieran al puño de Zeus para defender la bandera.

Cuando el primer esqueleto pisó la base de la colina, todo explotó y una enorme ola de tierra se levantó. Los campistas que estaban en primera fila detrás de los esqueletos, se tiraron al suelo y se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos. Cuando la gran ola se deshizo, Nico se incorporó con mucho trabajo y empezó a andar con dificultad. Los oídos le pitaban y casi no podía mantener el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de volver al suelo, pero alguien se colocó debajo de su brazo y le ayudo a caminar.

-Nico- dijo Percy- tenemos, que coger la bandera, apoyate en mí.

Nico asintió, ordenó mentalmente a los esqueletos que no habían quedado pulverizados que fueran a por la bandera y se dejo semi-arrastrar por Percy hacia la cima de la colina.

Clarrisse alzó su lanza y la hundió con fuerza en la articulación del guerrero. Estaba muy dura, pero no dejo de empujar hasta que sonó "crak". Se pasó la mano por la frente. Estaba muy cansada. Ella, el otro hijo de Ares y ese chaval del Némesis que estaba tirado en mitad del camino, habían tenido que acabar con 5 de esos malditos Esqueletos que el niño muerto había convocado... los cuales no dejaban de pelear aun sin cabeza. Cogió la calavera que había separado del cuerpo y, tras observarla unos segundos, la lanzó tan lejos cómo le permitieron sus fuerzas. Entonces se fijó en la recompensa. La flamante bandera azul estaba quieta, en la vara de metal que la sostenía. Clarisse se acercó,la cogió y tras alzarla victoriosamente, empezó el camino de regreso hacía su propia bandera, para enseñarle a todos los demás campistas, que, una vez más, un hijo de Ares había ganado.

Poco a poco todos los campistas se fueron incorporando, y empezaron a subir la colina, siguiendo a Nico y a Percy. La primera campista en llegar fue una hija de Nike. Cuando subió la larga y empinada ladera, lo que vio fue a diez campistas preparados para el combate y con las armas en ristre, formando una línea frente a la bandera roja. Eran corpulentos, altos, estaban armados... y lo más importante, no les acababa de estallar una bomba en la cara. La hija de Nike se llevó la mano al cinturón y sacó una pequeña daga. Percy y Nico (el cual ahora se mantenía en pie solo), que habían subido detrás de ella, sacaron también sus armas, preparándose para la inminente batalla. Subieron también una hija de Hermes y una de Apolo, ambas tenían sus armas preparadas, pero... ningún otro campista subió la ladera. Nico tragó saliva y llamó mentalmente a los esqueletos, pero no hubo ninguna clase de respuesta al otro lado. Nico intentó tranquilizarse. Si no había esqueletos, tendría que pelear el mismo contra aquellos campistas. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Era imposible que lograsen vencer a un hijo de Hades. Cruzó una mirada con Percy y cuando los dos iban a abalanzarse sobre los enemigos, alguien les interrumpió:

-¡Alto!- dijo con voz autoritaria-. Es demasiado tarde, habéis perdido el juego.

Todos se giraron y observaron a Clarisse avanzar entre ellos y colocarse junto a los guerreros de su equipo, mientras agitaba la bandera azul como un pañuelo.

-Conseguimos vuestra bandera, ya no tenéis nada que hacer...

Y entonces, Nico empezó a reírse. Era una risa contagiosa y sincera, a la que pronto se unieron todos los semidioses que estaban a su lado.

-Me parece que no Clarisse.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La aludida se giró y vio como Annabeth (acompañada de otra chica) emergía de la nada y cogía la bandera roja. Clarisse sonrió:

-Me parece que esa bomba te ha afectado a la cabeza Annabeth...

Entonces, la chica de la cabaña de Iris que se encontraba a su lado, chasqueó los dedos y la bandera azul que Clarisse sontenía se volvió blanca.

-Vosotros jugáis a poner bombas y nosotros descomponemos los colores.-le dijo Nico sonriendo. entonces Annabeth dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la otra orilla del río, que no estaba muy lejos de la colina, mientras que Nico chasqueaba los dedos y una oscuridad les envolvía.

-Pero señor D,-empezó Nico.- Es injusto...

-No, Señor di Angelo, no lo es. Porque esa bomba podría haberlos matado a todos y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar.

-Señor D, eso sigue siendo injusto para nosotros... Al fin y al cabo somos las víctimas.

El señor D le miró, realmente, le miró:

-Mira, señorito Du Mort. No puedo permitir esta victoria ¿de verdad crees que si lo dejo los perdedores se quedarán así? Seguirán con las bombas, y eso es peligroso, ¿qué crees que me ocurriría si una bomba le explota a un campista en el pie? Su padre divino me mataría...

Nico lo dio por vencido y volvió a su mesa, la cual estaba vacía, y empezó a comerse la cena, que tenía ese sabor agridulce de victoria arrebatada...


End file.
